Run And Gun
by Jung Seomi
Summary: Akibat rasa iri, mereka saling membenci-ah tidak, sebenarnya hanya salah satu dari mereka yang membenci, namun satunya tidak. Nyawa. Meskipun saling benci, mereka saling memperjuangkan nyawa mereka. Mereka ingin kedamaian. Perang berkobar dimana-mana. Suara tembakan. Meriam. Hingga Bom. HunHan. EXO. Action!


**Run And Gun**

**.**

**Jung Seomi Present  
**

**.**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**EXO's Members, And The Others**

**.**

**Action, Brothership, Friendship**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Warn! No Romance in This Stories, Dislike? DONT READ!**

**.**

DOOR!

Dan tembakan itu tepat sasaran di tempatnya. Seorang pemuda memegangi lengannya yang kini mengeluarkan darah, kini sebuah peluru telah bersarang di lengan kananna. Dia meringis dan berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk menjauhi mereka yang mengincar nyawanya. Ia terus menekan lukanya sendiri agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar dari sana.

Ia menapaki tangga tua yang terbuat dari batu itu persatu. Sambil menjaga agar gesekannya dengan dinding tidak terdengar dan membuatnya tertangkap. Wajahnya terus menampilkan sakitnya luka yang kini menenggelamkan lengan kanannya.

Ia beristirahat sebentar ketika mendapati sebuah tempat di mana ia bisa bersembunyi. Ia memasuki tempat kecil tersebut dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Kemudian duduk disana sambil terus menekan lukanya. Ia mengirim sinyal SOS melalui alat yang di bawanya. Ia menguatkan hatinya sambil menunggu seseorang datang mencari letak sinyal SOS yang baru saja di kirimnya. Sedikit membayangkan ngerinya kejadian hari ini. Dua kali ia tertembak. Dirinya yang merupakan penembak terjitu Team 212 kini ikut tertembak. Ia kehilangan pistolnya setelah terlempar kedalam sungai. Ia hanya bisa pasrah disini. Berulang kali mengirim sinyal SOS tidak ada respon.

Namun, suara itu terdengar

Tap Tap Tap

Suara kaki mendekat kearahnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Melihat kondisi, ia sadar tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dengan benar, ia terpojok sekarang. Kedua tanggannya merinding dan kemudian memenceti dengan cepat tombol SOSnya, Saking paniknya benda itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Dengan keadaan tangan yang masih terus merinding, ia terus mengambil benda yang sempat terjatuh tadi namun gagal lagi, usahanya sia-sia

Tap Tap Tap

Suara itu lagi. Ia terus berusaha memenceti tombol SOSnya. Namun lagi-lagi tidak di respon. Sungguh mengerikan. Ia merinding takut sekarang. Ia hanya mampu berdoa kepada tuhan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Dan suara itu semakin dekat.

Dan sraak...

Pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan orang yang mungkin mengincar satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

Nyawa

Pintu terbuka. Siluet orang itu terlihat. Dia semakin bingung dan takut. Ia masih ingin hidup demi melihat perang ini berakhir dengan matanya sendiri. Dan ketika itu juga, ia bisa menghela nafasnya lega. Orang yang membuatnya takut bukanlah musuhnya. Tapi temannya, teman seperjuangan yang mengerjainya. Sengaja tidak menjawab panggilan SOSnya. Ia mendesah kecil sambil menatap temannya dengan tatapan kesal. Namun biarlah, yang penting tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"Sehun-ah? Kau terluka?" tanya orang itu menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri. Sehun menyambutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau membuatku takut barusan" itulah yang Sehun ucapkan kepada pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Kim Jong In. Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan temannya. Ia pun memutar sebuah alat hitam, alat komunikasi langsung ke markas yang tertempel manis di telinganya. "Kami akan pulang, Sehun tertembak" ucap Kai kepada orang yang berada di sebrang. Setelah beberapa saat Kai bicara dengan orang yang Sehun tahu adalah komandan merka, Kris Wu. Kai akhirnya mengajak Sehun keluar dari medan itu secara diam-diam.

Kai menyalakan mesin mobil Jeep yang mereka kendarai. Kai bergerak cepat melihat kondisi Lengan Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah. Namun sialnya, Kai tidak terlalu baik dalam menyetir Mobil Jeep karena Sehun lah yang biasanya melakukannya

"Ini ide buruk Kai"

"Aku tahu, tapi, bukankah kau tidak bisa menyetir juga sekarang?"

Sehun mendesah. Ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi Jika Kai duduk di Jok Kemudi. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mampu berdoa.

_Door ! Door!_

"Kai, Per- Ce- Pat!"

"Tidak bisa Sehun-ah,... Aku tidak berani."

"KAI PERCEPAT!"

"Baik"

Kai pun mempercepat laju mobil Jeepnya. Banyak orang yang kini sedang menyusul mereka dari belakang. Kai panik. Ia melajukan kendaraan itu secepat mungkin. Medan yang di laluinya juga bukan medan yang baik. Dan ia masih amatir dalam mengemudikan mobil

Namun beruntung, naluri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa berkerja padanya, Sehingga ia bisa mengemudi dengan baik. Ia bisa menghindari tembakan-tembakan dan batu yang terjal di depan mereka. Sehun hanya diam. Ia rasa ia sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Dan itu membuatnya merasa semakin lemas

"Sehun di mana ranselmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu"

"Sial, ranselku juga hilang. Kita tidak membawa perban"

"Sudahlah, fokuslah menyetir"

Mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan itu dan mendatangi permukiman penduduk desa. Banyak orang desa yang menatap mereka ngeri. Kai dan Sehun pun mengerti mengapa. Namun mereka terlalu pusing untuk mempedulikan hal itu. Sehun semakin kehilangan banyak darah.

Kai pun mendatangi sebuah rumah yang terlihat di tinggali seorang nenek tua.

"Bisakah kami mendapat bantuan?" tanya Kai kepada nenek tua yang kini berdiri di dekat tembok sambil menatap Kai dan Sehun takut.

"Kami di pihak kalian" ucap Kai meyakinkan nenek tersebut, ia juga memperlihatkan ID nya kepada sang nenek meski sebenarnya Kai tidak yakin nenek itu bisa membaca atau tidak, yang jelas itu satu-satunya cara agar sang nenek percaya. Meski ia tahu kemungkinan sang nenek percaya hanya sedikit.. "Temanku tertembak" ucap Kai lagi. Meski terlihat ragu, sang nenek memasuki rumahnya dan keluar dengan membawa perlatan P3K. Sang nenek kemudian membebat luka Sehun sedangkan Kai terlihat sedang berbicara dengan alat yang ia pakai di telinganya, tentu ia akan melapor pada Kris.

"Kalian pasukan kami?" tanya nenek tersebut sambil membalut luka Sehun.

"Ya" jawab Sehun tenang. Sang nenek mengangguk mengerti

"Kamu mengenal Xi Luhan, nak?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Luhan hyung?"

"Ya, kulihat temanmu memiliki benda yang sama persis dengan milik Luhan, hanya fotonya yang berbeda" ucap sang nenek lagi. Ternyata, usaha Kai menunjukan ID cardnya tidak sia-sia.

"Nenek siapanya Luhan hyung?"

"Aku pernah merawatnya saat ayahnya di medan perang dan ibunya jadi petugas kesehatan relawan" ucap sang nenek. Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia belajar dengan baik, kan? Disana maksudku, menjadi pembela negara sepertimu? Apa dia sudah bertugas?" tanya Sang Nenek lagi. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Luhan Hyung orang yang hebat" ucap Sehun. Ia mendesah dan meringis ketika Lukanya tertekan sedikit oleh perban sang nenek

"Syukurlah" ucap sang nenek lega. "Beruntung aku bertemu dengan temannya"

"Beruntung ada yang mau menolongku" ucap Sehun di sertai senyuman. Sang nenek membalas senyuman Sehun "Kau terlihat mirip dengan Luhan" ucap Nenek. Sehun hanya tersenyum lagi. Setelah selesai, sang nenek membereskan perlalatannya. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya "Terimakasih" ucapnya. Sang nenek tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

Kai mendekat ke arah Sehun dan nenek setelah selesai bicara dengan Kris melalui sambungannya barusan. Ia mengajak Sehun kembali"Sehun, kita harus kembali ke markas segera, Dan terimakasih nek, kami berhutang budi padamu" ucap Kai sambil membungkuk. Merekapun segera naik ke mobil mereka. Dan sang nenek melambaikan tangannya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan!" teriak sang nenek. Sehun pun tersenyum. Sedangkan Kai mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Dia mengenal Luhan hyung?"

"Dia pengasuh Luhan hyung ketika ayah kami di medan perang dan ibu kami menjadi relawan kesehatan"

"Oh" gumam kai

Sehun menatap keluar jendela. Bisa di lihatnya ratusan pasang mata menuju ke arah mereka dengan tatapan ngeri. Semua rakyat selalu ketakutan sjika melihat mobil-mobil beraroma perang. Bahkan sekalipun jika itu mobil milik pembela mereka. Karena belum tentu pembela mereka yang menggunakannya. Mungkin bisa saja mobil tiruan kan? Sehun hanya mendesah menatap mereka dari balik jendela

"Semua orang menatap ngeri pada kita" ucap Sehun. Kai tersenyum sambil tetap terfokus pada jalananan.

"Yah, pasti mereka berpikir kita adalah musuh mereka"

"Aku harap perang ini segera berakhir" doa Sehun penuh harap. Sungguh, perang ini melelahkan

"aku juga"

"Tapi entahlah lengan kananku tertembak, jika aku tidak bisa menggerakannya dengan baik, bagaimana aku berperang nanti?" tanya Sehun. "Yakin saja semua baik-baik saja" ucap Kai sambil terus konsen pada Jalanan di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan, mereka sampai di markas mereka. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo adalah orang-orang langsung menyambut mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mereka semua tahu Sehun tertembak, mereka menghentikan latihan mereka dan menunggu Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho sedang berada di Markas umum untuk mengawasi jalannya perang dan menerima kode SOS dari para pasukan handal yang mungkin terluka. Sedangkan Chen, tao, Lay masih berada di medan perang.

"Sehun kau tidak apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Jiyeon dan Suzy (mereka berdua petugas medis) keluar dari dalam markas dan segera mengecek Luka Sehun yang kelihatannya lumayan parah. Mereka segera melakukan pengambilan peluru. Semua mendisplay eskpresi khawatir, kecuali seseorang, yang kini memilih melanjutkan latihan dengan kepala panas tak mau peduli. Dia Luhan, kakak kandung Sehun. Ia masih sibuk berlatih dengan pistolnya di ruang latihan. Mencoba berusaha mengenai objek berbentuk lingkaran itu.

_Door!_

Gagal.

_Door!_

Meleset tiga cm.

_Door!_

Meleset lagi.

Kai menuju ruang latihan Luhan ia mendekati pemuda yang berkutat dengan pistol dan target sasaran berupa lingkaran merah dan putih. Ia mendesah karena tidak melihat ekspresi khawatir apapun dari raut wajah Luhan, padahal jelas, adiknya dengan kondisi hampir kehabisan darah.

"Sehun terluka" ucap Kai kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak menghiraukan Kai. Menoleh saja tidak

"Arra" Kata Luhan datar sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_Door_

Gagal.

"Dan inilah ekspresimu?" tanya Kai heran. Luhan tersenyum miring "Ya, memang aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku berkata 'Hah? Sehun terluka? Bagaimana keadaannya dan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?' begitu?" kata Luhan sambil memberikan ekspresi berlebihan. Kai mendesah berat.

"Ya, harusnya begitu"

"menggelikan"

"Kau iri padanya kan?" tanya Kai sakarstik. Luhan yang sudah hampir menarik pelatuknya membatalkan rencananya. Dan menurunkan pistolnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kai sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan jawaban pasti

"Ya"

Singkat, padat dan jelas

"Jadi semua ini hanya karena iri?" Tanya Kai lagi. Ia tahu Luhan iri pada Sehun dari apapun yang Sehun punya, bahkan kini, menembak dengan benar saja Luhan tak bisa, sedangkan Sehun? Dia sudah jadi penembak jitu pasukan 212.

"Tidak, aku ini lebih terkesan rasa sakit dibanding iri" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa hambar.

Kai kembali mendesah berat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

TBC

Allo~ Brothership Lovers! Aku bawa cerita action+Brothership+friendship nih... ceritanya masih belum jelas yah? Tunggu aja chapter depan, okay?

Aku rada males sebenernya bikin brothership, kebanyakan Siders Soalnya. Dan itu bikin kesel. Kalo ini banyak sidersnya, aku ogah ah lanjutin... Tobatlah wahai Silent Reader yang tidak menghargai hasil karya orang lain. Udah tinggal baca, comment aja ogah -_- hargai yang udah capek-capek ketik. Kalian Cuma tinggal bilang "next" aja, udah bikin seneng. Kenapa susah-susah sih? Huft!

R C L !


End file.
